melanie_martinezfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sippy Cup
Sippy Cup - piosenka Melanie Martinez opublikowana wraz z teledyskiem 31 lipca 2015 roku. Tekst oryginalny ::Blood still stains when the sheets are washed ::Sex don't sleep when the lights are off ::Kids are still depressed when you dress them up ::And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup ::He's still dead when you're done with the bottle ::Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle ::Kids are still depressed when you dress them up ::Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup ::Blood money, blood money ::How did you afford this ring that I love, honey? ::"Just another shift at the drug company," ::He doesn't think I'm that fucking dumb does he? ::It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home ::We know what goes on inside ::You call that ass your own, we call that silicone ::Silly girl with silly boys ::Blood still stains when the sheets are washed ::Sex don't sleep when the lights are off ::Kids are still depressed when you dress them up ::And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup ::He's still dead when you're done with the bottle ::Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle ::Kids are still depressed when you dress them up ::Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup ::Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup ::In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup ::Pill diet, pill diet, if they give you a new pill then you will buy it ::If they say to kill yourself, then you will try it ::All the makeup in the world, won't make you less insecure ::You got weights in your pockets, when you go to the doctors ::Your favorite candy's cotton, that's why all your teeth are rotten ::Silly girls with silly boys ::Blood still stains when the sheets are washed ::Sex don't sleep when the lights are off ::Kids are still depressed when you dress them up ::And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup ::He's still dead when you're done with the bottle ::Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle ::Kids are still depressed when you dress them up ::Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup ::Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup ::In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup ::Blood still stains when the sheets are washed ::Sex don't sleep when the lights are off ::Kids are still depressed when you dress them up ::And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup Tekst polski ::Plamy po krwi nadal zostają, gdy wypierze się pościel ::Seks nie śpi, kiedy zgasną światła ::Dzieci wciąż są przygnębione, gdy się je wystroi ::I syrop to wciąż syrop w kubku niekapku ::On wciąż jest martwy, kiedy skończysz butelkę ::Oczywiście chodzi o ciało, które trzymasz w kołysce ::Dzieci wciąż są przygnębione,gdy się je wystroi ::I syrop to wciąż syrop w kubku niekapku ::Krwawa kasa, krwawa kasa ::Skąd było cię stać, na ten pierścionek, który uwielbiam, skarbie? ::"Po prostu kolejna zmiana w fabryce narkotyków" ::Chyba nie myśli, że jestem aż tak kurewsko głupia, prawda? ::Nie ważne, co przytachasz do domu ::My wiemy, co się dzieje w środku ::Nazywasz ten tyłek własnym, u nas mówi się na to silikon ::Głupia dziewczyna, z głupimi chłopcami ::Plamy po krwi zostają, gdy wypierze się pościel ::Seks nie śpi, kiedy zgasną światła ::Dzieci wciąż są przygnębione, gdy się je wystroi ::I syrop to wciąż syrop w kubku niekapku ::On wciąż jest martwy, kiedy skończysz butelkę ::Oczywiście chodzi o ciało, które trzymasz w kołysce ::Dzieci wciąż są przygnębione, gdy się je wystroi ::I syrop to wciąż syrop w kubku niekapku ::Dieta tabletkowa, dieta tabletkowa, jeśli dadzą ci nową, wtedy ją kupisz ::Jeśli powiedzą Ci, byś się zabiła, wtedy spróbujesz to zrobić ::Cały makijaż tego świata nie sprawi, że będziesz mniej niepewna siebie ::Masz ciężarki w kieszeniach, gdy idziesz do lekarza ::Twoje ulubione słodycze to wata cukrowa, dlatego wszystkie zęby Ci pogniły ::Głupie dziewczyny, z głupimi chłopcami ::Plamy po krwi zostają, gdy wypierze się pościel ::Seks nie śpi, kiedy zgasną światła ::Dzieci wciąż są przygnębione, gdy się je wystroi ::I syrop to wciąż syrop w kubku niekapku ::On wciąż jest martwy, kiedy skończysz butelkę ::Oczywiście chodzi o ciało, które trzymasz w kołysce ::Dzieci wciąż są przygnębione, gdy się je wystroi ::I syrop to wciąż syrop w kubku niekapku Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Cry Baby (album)